Kyle Strickland
Kyle Strickland is a major tertiary character, an supporter of Irene Summers' super-heroine identity, "PrimalDonna", and the one behind a major running gag throughout the series, being the bizarre announcements he makes over the school intercom. Appearance Due to the fact Kyle is only really heard as a high voice over the school intercom, his appearance remains unknown, but it can be obviously concluded that he is a male teenager in the 8th grade. Freddie has confirmed in the past that Kyle somewhat resembles him, but with a head of frizzy hair that just barely borders on being a full-blown Afro. Personality Kyle Strickland is a very energetic person bursting with random spouts of humor to the point where people consider him crazily hilarious and only refer to him as "The School's Voice" or "The Kyle" to give him a jokingly-ominous feel. Kyle has seemingly never displayed any negative emotions, such as anger or sadness, but is susceptible to fear, as according to him, he is easily startled. Kyle is also an acquaintance with one of the main protagonists, Freddie, who became minor friends with him in the 5th grade. Powers and Abilities Kyle is an extremely popular class clown, as his intuition and killer sense of humor can pretty much allow anything to laugh, even unlikely people like the principal who constantly interrupts his bizarre school announcements and even Jean Trinity, a mean popular girl with a bad history with the series' protagonists, who admits that Kyle sometimes gets a chuckle out of her. Kyle also has an extremely distinct laughter, described as a loud, crazy cackle. Kyle's extremely good social skills practically make immune to any form of anxiety he may experience. Kyle has a cult following that supports his wacky announcements. The last and only time Kyle was kicked from doing announcements, half of the entire Ivywood Middle School rioted and protested for his return, something the principal has stated before she doesn't want happening again, and thus, will only replace Kyle on his own wishes. Weaknesses Kyle commonly gets in trouble with the principal for his bizarre announcements, but almost always gets out of any form of punishment, due to the principal considering them harmless. Kyle is scared of bugs considered ugly by the average person, like cockroaches, but doesn't have a full-fledged, prominent phobia of them. Relationships *Freddie Booth: TBA Appearances Kyle appears in almost every, if not all of the episodes in the series that takes place during class at the Ivywood Middle School class, and his appearance is typically for a gag or joke. Although, he sometimes has a pretty important role in the series, mainly that of supporting PrimalDonna. Trivia * Kyle's distinct laughter was inspired by Invader Zim's maniacal cackle, a cartoon character voiced by Kyle's theoretical voice actor, Richard Horvitz. * Despite being a very minor character, Kyle was one of the first characters thought up for the series, although only the concept of his character being a bizarrely-hilarious, unseen character who would spout random nonsense over the school intercom. * Kyle's support of PrimalDonna is one of the main reasons that the super-heroine identity that is secretly Irene got very popular at school. ** Irene has stated in the past that she definitely does owe Kyle for supporting her identity. * Kyle's fear of cockroaches was inspired by the creator, WTB's own fear of them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Students Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters